Subponica: Episode 10; Family
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, referennces to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 10 Family ... Family. When Sapphire and Ruby were back in Equestria, they wanted to raise a family. Now they had more than a family. An entire team of ponies who had just survived a space ship crash... and other things just as dangerous. But now Sapphire had family. A loving marefriend, and a foal who was semi-aquatic. That semi-aquatic foal was staring right into her, with a curious, but delighted gaze as she woke up. Emerald:" Good morning, mommy!" Sapphire blinked in surprise. Sapphire: (Did Emmy just say a full sentence? I have to be dreaming. She was literally born just a couple days ago.) Emerald's happy face turned to one of concern. Emerald:" Huh? Of course said a full sentence. You taught me." Sapphire's surprise turned to that of shock. Sapphire: (What? I didn't say anything! How did she know what I was thinking? Wait, did she get taller all of a sudden?) Emerald:" Yay! You noticed!" Sapphire:" Uhhh..." Emerald's face turned to one of panick. Emerald:" What do you mean I'm creepy!?" Sapphire:" I didn't say that!" Emerald:" But I heard you! Don't be mean, mommy!" Sapphire:" What? What's going on?" Emerald:" Now you're confused? Wait... now your anxious. Now you're... conflicted?" Sapphire: (Wait a minute... is she reading my thoughts? That... explains a lot actually. Like how she's such a fast learner.) Emerald:" Thank you mommy! That was a really nice thing to say!" Sapphire:" Wow... now I'm confused. A couple days ago, you were just born. Yesterday, you learned to walk, and say mommy. Now you are speaking in full sentences. That's pretty bizarre." Emerald:" Umm... I have no idea what that means. Wait a minute, now you're saying that it's weird that I can hear your thoughts. Now you're thinking about mamma. Wait... pink sheep? *gasp* You're trying to block me! Why would you do that!?" Sapphire:" Gee... you're really smart for a filly who just hatched out of an egg." Emerald:" You think in your sleep a lot. You have a lot of really weird sleep thoughts." Sapphire:" I believe those are called... dreams." Emerald:" Oh! I guess you really do learn something new everyday! Tee hee!" Sapphire:" Umm... listen, sweety... I'm very proud of you for... uh... learning all these things, but it's rude to listen to other pony's thoughts. So... can you please stop?" Emerald:" I don't know. I just learned how to do it. I have no idea how to turn it off." The filly looked up at her new mommy with the most innocent of smiles. Boy this would be a long day. ... Ruby:" So wait, Emmy's psychic, and she talks now?" Simon:" So she could read our minds at any moment? Keep that away from me." Clover:" At least she's talented." Night Owl:" I'm with the mechanics nerd. I don't need to be read like a book, even if she is a foal. I have too much top secret information nopony must know. Luckily, I am trained to clear my mind if somepony were to read my thoughts and memories." Brine:" I-I'm not too kean on h-h-having m-my mind read." Sapphire:" Guys, don't worry. I'm sure Simon can figure something out. Right?" Simon:" If you are implying that I can build a psychic dampener, than you would be correct." Night Owl:" So then make one." Simon:" Unfortunately, I do not have the proper materials to do such a miracle. I would need a source of ion energy to even build it." Ruby:" What about this?" Ruby held up a green cube. It had a strange glow to it, as if radiating a large amount of energy. Simon:" WHERE IN LUNA'SSTARS DID YOU FIND SUCH A THING!?" Ruby:" I found it inside the quarantine platform. It was just sitting there." Simon:" Any reason you neglected to tell us?" Ruby:" It just didn't seem important at the time. Can it help or not?" Simon:" Hypothetically, yes. In theory, the ion waves would emit a high frequency to strong enough to withhold her psychic tendencies, without putting too much pressure into her brain." Sapphire:" Wait a minute. What if it does fry her brain. I don't want to risk it." Simon:" Of course not. The ion waves emitting from this single cube are powerful enough to power this entire habitat, but not strong enough to kill her mind. If anything it will be a relaxing feeling to her brain, given her extra brain functionality. It would be 98% safe." Sapphire:" And the other 2%?" Simon:" There would a small chance that she would lose her physical hearing. But's only 2%." Sapphire:" I'm still not willing to test it. For all I know, it could withhold too much psychic energy, and she could explode." Simon:" What in Celestia's name kind of science magazines have you been reading? That is not even remotely possible by any chance." Ruby:" I'm with Sapphire on this one. I wouldn't want to put little Emmy in any danger." Emerald:" All this science talk is really hurting my head. Even I can't process this much information at once." Simon:" Just stay out of my brain, understand?" Emerald:" I'll try mister Simon, but I still don't know how to control it." Sapphire:" It's okay, sweetie. Just... don't say everything you here us think out loud, alright? Some ponies don't like others babbling about what they are thinking." Emerald:" Okay mommy!" Suddenly, Emerald's stomach began to growl. Ruby:" It sounds like somepony is hungry." Sapphire:" Come on, Emmy. I'll show you to the dining room." ... Emerald happily ate her lantern fruit breakfast. Sapphire pointed that she was half shark, meant to eat meat, but Ruby didn't feel right about making Emerald snack on other living creatures. Ruby:" If she eats meat, and finds out that it was once alive, she might feel guilty." Sapphire:" You're right. I'm not sure how she would handle that." Sapphire sat down next to Emerald as the filly finished her breakfast. Gulping down the last bit of lantern fruit, she licked her lips, and then looked to her mother. Sapphire was lost in thought. Key word being "thought". Emerald:" Mommy? What's a kharaa?" Sapphire blinked for a moment, almost forgetting that Emerald was psychic. Sapphire knew she had to tell her at some point, but was now the time? Sapphire:" Uh... n-nothing?" Emerald:" You're blocking me out again. Something's wrong, isn't it?" Sapphire:" Are you reading my mind intentionally? I told you it was rude to do that." Emerald looked at the ground guiltily. Emerald:" I'm sorry." She then looked up at Sapphire again. Emerald:" But something is wrong, isn't it?" Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" Honey, please. You won't be able to handle the truth. Please, stop asking." Emerald:" But..." Sapphire:" I said stop asking!" Her voice was stern, and demanding. Emerald cringed, and her ears flopped. She felt like she wanted to cry. She looked down again, and walked off to her room. Sapphire sighed. What had she done? How long can she keep this up? She knew she couldn't hide the fact that she was sick for long. But she didn't want Emerald to worry. Then again, the truth may save Emerald from being infected as well. ... Ruby was fixing Emerald's bed, when she heard Emerald struggling to open the bulkhead door. Emerald:" Stupid door. Open." The poor filly was standing on her hind hooves to turn the darn valve. But she just wasn't strong enough, and she ended up falling on her rump. She wanted to cry even more now. Ruby opened the door for her. Ruby:" Oh my. Are you hurt sweetie?" Emerald:" No... mommy yelled at me." Ruby:" Oh my... were you reading minds again?" Emerald:" No... I mean yes, but... that's not why she yelled. Mommy wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and she told me stop asking, but I didn't. She said I won't be able to handle the truth. Is mommy okay? Something is wrong. I can feel it. Mommy is scared. Why is she so scared?" Ruby:" Emmy..." Emerald:" I just wanted to make mommy feel better." Ruby hugged the poor filly close. Ruby:" Sweetie, please. Sapphire is right. It will only make you scared, too." Emerald:" What will make me scared? Please, tell me! Please?" Ruby:" I can't. You just have to trust us, okay? I'm sure mommy didn't mean to yell, but what we're all going through... there are some things that are better left unsaid." Emerald sniffed. Emerald:" Okay..." Ruby:" Listen, I know you are curious, but we're all a little scared. Do you think you can forgive mommy?" Emerald:" I... I guess so." ... Ruby and Emerald had set up a small campfire in the ruins of carousel boutique. Emerald was wearing a green filly's dress that Ruby had found preserved inside a gift box. The dress itself had a tag that said "From Sweetie Belle. For Judy Belle", indicating that it was most likely a mother's gift to another filly. Ruby was going to throw it into the fire to keep it going, but Emmy wanted to keep it. When she put it on, she said it made her feel pretty. Emerald was sitting on her haunches, eating a stale carrot, which didn't taste as gross to her as it looked. Emerald:" Mermma?" Ruby:" Yes, my dear?" Emmy gulped down her bit of carrot, and continued. Emerald:" I don't mean to be rude... but I thought Equestria would be prettier." Ruby walked up and hugged the poor foal. Ruby:" It once was, honey. It once was." Emerald could feel her mother's tears dripping on her head. Both of them were covered in soot from the wasteland that was once Ruby and Sapphire's home. Emerald:" Is there way back to the water planet, momma?" Ruby:" I... I don't know sweatie... maybe if we find a way, we'll go back." Emerald:" Okay. Umm... do you think cousin Jason will be okay? I'm really worried about him." Ruby:" Me too." Emerald:" I can sense him... he's... he's in pain. We're going to find him... all of them, right?" Ruby:" I promise. I won't rest until we do. But for now..." ???:" Well, well. Lookie here. I hope you don't mind us passing by. Hehehe... hahahahahahaha! Looks like you're property of the Razor Hooves gang, now." Three very filthy ponies, covered in leathers armors and rags, spooked Ruby and Emerald. Ruby:" Stay away!" Razor Hoof 1:" Come quietly and we won't have to kill you." Razor Hoof 2:" No use in running." Ruby stood firm, the survival knife in her levitation. Her options were becoming very limited. ... Category:Subponica Category:Fanon story Category:Story Category:Crossover Category:Subnautica Crossover Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:MLP Fanon